The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, which are capable of performing, for example, resolution conversion of both a two dimensional (2D) image and a three dimensional (3D) image at a low cost.
In recent years, display devices have been getting larger.
The resolution of display devices (and images) of so-called 2K resolution (the resolution is 2K) is 1920×1080 pixels. Meanwhile, the resolution of display devices of so-called 4K resolution is 3840×2160 pixels or 4096×2160 pixels.
For example, when an image (a 2K image) of the 2K resolution is displayed on a display device of the 4K resolution, resolution conversion of converting the 2K image into a 4K image is necessary for resolution matching.
For example, a resolution conversion technique of displaying an image on a multi-display in which a plurality of display devices are combined to function as a single display device has been proposed in JP 2003-280623A.